


japhan pt deux

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Japan, M/M, Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: 'there was a tiny black box in the zip of Dan’s bag that he thought of pulling out now'
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	japhan pt deux

**Author's Note:**

> just a self indulgant engagment fic
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

Phil’s elbow was what woke Dan from his nap.

“Wha?” he grumbled, not wanting to open his eyes just yet.

“We’re almost there. Seat belt.”

Dan peeled his eyes open so he could squint at Phil, who was already buckled and was working on clicking Dan’s.

“I can do it, you know.” 

He wasn’t actually annoyed, he was just always a grump when he woke up. Especially after catching one of Phil’s bony elbows.

“Mmmhmm. Is that why you just laid there and let me do it?”

Phil was still leaning into his space, closer than they probably would have been a year ago, or even six months ago. But this was a trip for them, one with no looking over their shoulders and fear. So with that in mind, Dan rubbed his thumb along the sharp edge of Phil’s jaw.

“I like it when you take care of me.”

It wasn’t news, but Phil still flushed and moved Dan’s hand to press a kiss to his palm. “I like it, too. But you’re still gonna have to carry your own bag to the hotel.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, a reluctant pull of his lips that had Phil smirking knowingly at him.

-

Dan _did_ carry his own suitcase, and he was an adult, but he did also complain about how heavy it was, to which Phil responded with, “Maybe if you didn’t bring ten pairs of shoes.”

“It’s called being prepared!” 

They bickered playfully as they got into a cab that would take them to their hotel. It was easy, like breathing. Dan didn’t really care to remember what his life was like before Phil. Everything wasn’t completely perfect, but Phil had brought a vibrancy and safety, love and compatibility, to his life, and he did his best not to dwell on how things used to be. He liked to focus on how things were now.

Like how Phil had surprised him with another trip to Japan. It had been _ten years_ , a whole fucking decade of them loving each other, and Phil was still finding ways to surprise him and make him feel like he was something special.

-

Their room was incredible, but they could have been in a garbage can and Dan still would have been thrilled. He loved Japan so much, it was one of the best places he’d ever visited; getting to be there a second time, especially with Phil, was a literal dream come true.

“What do you want to do first?” Phil asked, throwing his bag carelessly on the bed. 

“Sleep,” Dan croaked. The walk from the cab to the lift and to their room had wiped him out.

“If we sleep now, the jet lag is gonna be bad.” He didn’t sound very convincing, though, long body sagging into the mattress.

“Yeah, but if we nap now, we can order room service when we wake up and catch up on Bake Off.” He knew he had won as soon as the words ‘room service’ were out of his mouth.

“I guess.”

Phil wasn’t fooling anyone as he shuffled quickly out of his clothes and climbed into the bed, eyes already shut by the time Dan had his shoes off.

“ _’If we sleep now the jet lag is gonna be bad,’_ ” he mocked, crawling in beside Phil.

“Shut up.”

Phil pulled Dan in close, slotting their bodies together quickly and efficiently until he was curled over Dan’s body. 

“Comfortable?” Dan asked dryly, adjusting so Phil’s knee wasn’t digging into his thigh as much.

There was no response; Phil had already started snoring lightly. Dan rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his breath match Phil’s to lull him to sleep.

-

It was dark outside when Dan finally opened his eyes. They hadn’t closed the blinds, so the city of Tokyo lit up their room. He would have been content to lay there with Phil still sleeping on his chest and the lights of the city to keep him company, but his bladder was full and he could hear Phil’s stomach growling.

He nudged Phil, who pursed his lips and shook his head. “Nope. Not waking up.”

Dan didn’t listen to him, gently shoving him off and standing to use the bathroom. “Your stomach woke me up. Don’t act like you’re not starving.”

There was some sort of muffled reply, but Dan just picked up his pillow and tossed it at him, yelling, “Wake up!” as he left the room.

-

Phil had his phone pressed to his ear, speaking broken phrases in Japanese, trying to order them food. Dan snorted silently, especially when Phil glared at him behind his glasses and flipped him off.

“I ordered sushi. The reviews said it was really good here.”

“It’s Japan, of course it is.”

Dan crawled back in bed, shoving Phil until he was sat up and Dan could rest his head on his shoulder. “Love you,” he said softly.

He could feel the hum of response where his chest laid near Phil’s heart, his hand combing through the disaster that was Dan’s hair.

“Love you, too.”

There was a tiny black box in the zip of Dan’s bag that he thought of pulling out now. He’d had it for a few months now, unable to find the right time. When he’d learned about the trip, his mind had flooded with images of sprawling gardens and red maple leaves, hidden alcoves where he could get down on his knee and tell Phil all those corny and sappy thoughts he always had but rarely said.

But laying there, his body and Phil’s laying comfortably intertwined, not needing to say a word, he thought of an addition of a platinum ring on Phil’s finger and didn’t need anymore motivation to stand and start digging through his bag.

“What are you doing?” Phil complained, looking put out that Dan had stopped cuddling with him.

Dan didn’t say anything, just clutched the box in his hand and knelt down on the bed. When he pulled it out in front of him, opening it slowly, he could hear Phil’s sharp intake of breath.

“Dan,” he breathed, eyes already misting.

“I love you. I couldn't imagine my life without you and I-” he was cut off by a pair of searing lips against his own, Phil pulling at him until they were pressed together, arms tight enough around Dan’s neck that he almost couldn’t breath.

“Of course I want to marry you.”

Dan let out a choked laugh and pulled away so that he could lift the ring and slide it down Phil’s spindly finger. It was a little big, but the sight made something bright and powerful settle in Dan’s chest, like his own personal sun in his chest cavity.

They kissed eagerly until the doorbell rang. Phil groaned, but extracted himself so he could answer the door and get the food. There were a few words passed and a door shut before Phil was back, holding plates of food.

Neither had to ask if they should eat before resuming their kissing, because they both know Phil could only go so long without eating, and with forever in mind, they knew they had plenty of time for that later.

“Can’t wait to marry you,” Phil told him, mouth full of food and wasabi on his chin.

Dan rolled his eyes, swiping the sauce off with his thumb and pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Same, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/189198711211/japhan-pt-deux)


End file.
